memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)
[[USS Enterprise|'USS ''Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-A)' was a Federation starship, [[Constitution class|''Constitution-class]], during the late 23rd century. The second Starfleet ship to bear the name, Enterprise was christened shortly after the destruction of her predecessor, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. The senior crew of that ship, including Captain James T. Kirk, were reassigned to the Enterprise-A. Construction History When construction began on the Enterprise-A in the early 2280s, but at that time the ship was named the USS Ti-Ho and assigned the registry number, NCC-1798. The Ti-Ho was to serve as a test-bed for transwarp drive which was also being tested on the ''USS Excelsior''. Construction of the Ti-Ho was largely completed by 2285, but shortly after transwarp drive was proved a failure and Starfleet Command decided to equip the Ti-Ho with conventional warp drive. (''ST'' reference book: Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise). A few weeks later, the ''USS Enterprise'' was destroyed in orbit of the Genesis Planet, and in 2286, Admiral James T. Kirk and the former crew of the Enterprise prevented the destruction of Earth by the Cetacean Probe. In honor of their achievements, Federation President Hiram Roth ordered that the Ti-Ho be renamed Enterprise and assigned the registry, NCC-1701-A. Shortly after, command of the Enterprise was assigned to newly-demoted, Captain James T. Kirk. (TOS movie: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home). :In FASA materials, the ship redesignated as the ''Enterprise-A was a newly-built vessel that was to be named USS Atlantis. (Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update).'' Service History 2286 * Stardate 8925.2: Shortly after leaving Spacedock, the Enterprise is nearly destroyed by a dangerous religious fanatic. Fortunately, the attempt is thwarted by Captain Spock. (TOS comic: Choices). * Stardate 8931.2: During a routine patrol, the Enterprise becomes trapped by an unknown force and is taken to a previously unexplored planet. Captain Spock attempts to lead a landing party to the surface, but instead of the team, Spock, Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Captain Scott are transported to an amusement park planet which is ruled by Harry Mudd. Mudd claims to have arrived on the planet and only wishes to seek a way off the planet, which the Enterprise can provide. As the landing party investigates the planet, they discover that it is actually a nursery, and Spock is able to free the Enterprise by melding with the artifact which controls the planet. (TOS comics: When You Wish Upon a Star & Mudd's Magic). * Stardate 8950.4: The Enterprise receives a distress call from a merchant vessel that is under attack by Orion pirates. When the Enterprise arrives they find the merchant vessel being towed by the Orion vessel and find that the merchant crew had been taken prisoner. However, the Enterprise crew manage to free the hostages and take the pirates captive thanks to another engineering marvel by Captain Scott. (TOS comic: What Goes Around). 2287 .]] * Stardate 8454.1: The Enterprise-A was ordered to Nimbus III to deal with a hostage situation. (TOS movie: Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) 2288 2289 2290 2291 *Stardate 9121.4: The Enterprise pursues a Torye ship, which attacked the Discovery Center and stole a subspace-compression weapon. When the Torye transfer the weapon aboard a Klingon mobile battle base, the Enterprise joins forces with Captain Kang, commanding the [[IKS K'tanco|IKS K'tanco]], to stop them. (TOS eBook: Mere Anarchy: The Blood-Dimmed Tide) 2292 2293 Chang's Bird-of-Prey.]] * Stardate 9521.6: The Enterprise-A was to escort Klingon chancellor Gorkon to Earth for peace talks, before the chancellor was assassinated. The ship and crew later played a key role in uncovering a conspiracy and preventing the assassination of Federation President Ra-ghoratreii at Camp Khitomer. (TOS movie: Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) * Stardate 9523.1: The Enterprise-A was ordered to be decommissioned by Admiral Androvar Drake and was scheduled to be destroyed in live fire exercise. However the government of Chal requested that they be given the Enterprise to use in their system defense forces. Retired Captain James T. Kirk was given command of the Enterprise, which he took to Chal. The Enterprise was then destroyed over planet Chal by Androvar Drake in an act of revenge against Kirk. (TOS novel The Ashes of Eden). USS Enterprise-A Personnel Command Crew * Commanding officer: Captain James T. Kirk (2286-2293) * First officer and Science officer: Captain Spock (2286-2293) * Chief medical officer: Commander Leonard H. McCoy (2286-2293) * Chief engineer: Captain Montgomery Scott (2286-2293) * Helmsman: ** Commander Hikaru Sulu (2286-2290) ** Lieutenant Saavik (2290-2293) ** Lieutenant Valeris (2293) * Navigator and Security chief/tactical officer: Commander Pavel Chekov (2286-2293) * Communications officer: Commander Nyota Uhura (2286-2293) Crew Manifest * William Bearclaw * R.J. Blaise * Nancy Bryce * Codobach * Devereaux * Arex Na Eth * Fouton * Shiboline M'Ress * M'yra * Naraht * Alma Anne Roth * Sara Tuchinsky Connections * Enterprise (NCC-1701-A), USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A), USS